Deceptions Inferior, Carly Superior
by PrimesSPARROW
Summary: Carly and Optimus are engaged, Carly is also changing into a Cybertronian and in the most hysterical times and is forced to keep buying new dresses, what is a girl to do?


Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers that honor is Hasbro's, this is just for fun.

Requested one shot for my friend….. Fanatic97

Optimus/Carly

Rated T

Humor/romance

Summary – Carly and Optimus are engaged, Carly is also changing into a Cybertronian and in the most hysterical times and is forced to keep buying new dresses, what is a girl to do?

Deceptions Inferior, Carly Superior

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Carly still couldn't believe it, she had thought when Sam broke up with her that her life was over. Then she and Optimus became a couple, and he was the most compassionate and loving being. He treated her in such a special way, and then when he learned something was happening to her, he wouldn't rest until Ratchet learned what was wrong.

It turned out she was becoming Cybertronian, she would be like Optimus and the others. She was nervous but she was also excited a new destiny so to speak. She was going to be a Cybertronian, she could hardly believe it. She stood in front of the mirror, she was trying on some new dresses. She looked at herself in the mirror, she always made sure her colors had red and blue. Optimus loved those colors, and she had found some pretty ones. She twirled around in front of the mirror, the skirt whirling around making her laugh. She was like a child in a toy store, she loved trying on clothes.

"Oh great," she said as she felt that familiar feeling in her body. "No not now," she mumbled as she tried to get the dress off as she realized she was changing once more.

She glanced down and her skin moved and she screamed and tried to hurry. She watched as her buttons popped off one by one, she grumbled as all her clothes ripped and her stockings she wore ripped. "Oh slag it, talk about a bad runner…" she stammered as her outfit once more was destroyed. "OPTIMUS…!" she exclaimed as Optimus' holoform rushed in as he tried not to look at Carly who was trying to cover herself with her other clothes that were laying on the bed.

"Are you functional, Carly?" Optimus asked as he tripped over some boxes on the floor.

"I started to change again and then it went back to normal," Carly said.

"Indeed, we will be married very soon my sweetspark, and then everything will be fine." Optimus said as he held her against his chest. "I love you…." He whispered as she kissed him then.

"I know, I can't wait." She said.

"I just wish there was not a threat of my brother always looming over us constantly." He said.

"I know honey," she replied as she kissed him, and decided to go take a shower.

Optimus waited for her in the other room to give her privacy. He was supposed to go to a meeting with NEST, but he waited for her to come out and then headed to the meeting.

Carly was going to the bridal shop with her best friend Mikaela Banes the following day. She was very excited, she just prayed nothing went wrong to spoil that day.

Xxxxxxxx

Carly watched as Mikaela picked out a dance, she looked so pretty in it. "You look wonderful, Mikaela," Carly said to the brunette.

"You think really?" she asked as she watched Carly come out with her wedding dress.

"Yes I do, so what do you think about this one?" Carly asked.

Mikaela tilted her head as a voice was heard, which belonged to a man standing by the side where some of the wedding dresses were hanging. "Wedding dresses: Illogical, kidnapping Optimus Prime future bride: logical." The man said as Mikaela realized it was a Con.

She went to grab Carly's hand when she saw something changing on her best friend. "Oh Slag it," Carly grumbled as the buttons on the dress started to pop off one popped and sailed straight through the air hitting the Con's holoform's eye.

"Oh that was good for a chance," Carly said as once more the dress ripped off her body as the changes were slowly working themselves out.

"Come on," Mikaela said as she wrapped a blanket around Carly and helped her out through the back where Bumblebee was.

"Come on, Bee, Cons," Mikaela said as Bee's engine revved and his engine roared to life.

:::::…. Optimus it's Bumblebee come in…:::::::

:::::….. I am here, go ahead…..:::::::

:::::…. Shockwave tried to grab Carly again…:::::

Silence…

:::::… Sir….?...:::::::

:::::…With Megatron and the others deceased someone must have brought Shockwave back….::::::

:::::… But who?...:::::::

:::::… Indeed….:::::::

Xxxxxxxxx

Shockwave transformed and drove to the outskirts of town where his master….. Thunderwing.

"Where is the Prime's mate?" Thunderwing demanded.

"Prime's Mate: Escaped." Shockwave said.

"I bring you back only to fail me?" Thunderwing demanded.

"Failure: Illogical, Succeeding: Logical." Shockwave said as Thunderwing nodded.

"The wedding is the day after tomorrow, we will strike then, you will help me destroy the Prime." Thunderwing snarled as Shockwave nodded.

Xxxxxxx

Carly was curled up on the sofa near Optimus' holoform, he was sleeping, Carly knew he was exhausted. He had been worried over the kidnapping attempts and wouldn't let her out of his sights.

She reached her hand up toward his face, and gently caressed his face. He used his robot holoform when they were alone, he was gorgeous she thought. Their bodies were so complex than a human's. she could understand why Mikaela was so captivated by them. Mikaela was with Bumblebee now and she was with Optimus, it was rather interesting actually.

She and Mikaela both dated Samuel James Witwicky and yet both didn't stay with him, and both ended up with Autobots Mikaela with the Scout and she the leader and Prime. "I love you, Optimus Prime." Carly whispered as a soft smile formed on his lip plates.

"I love you too, Carly." Optimus said as he pulled her closer against him.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Carly and Mikaela were getting ready for the wedding, Carly had butterflies fluttering around in her stomach. Ratchet had told her she would be changing completely very soon, and it would just figure she would change today, she said that because nothing seemed to be going right so why should the change be any different.

Carly heard cannons erupt and Mikaela looked out the window, "Shockwave and some huge flying thing just started tearing up the place." Mikaela said as she glanced over at Carly. "Did you hear me,,,,,,,,?" Mikaela started to say as she looked at her best friend and saw she was chaging.

Carly's dress was in shreds, her skin peeled back as her metal skin replaced it. Mikaela was suddenly stared in wonder as her friend slowly became Cybertronian. Carly watched as her expensive heels broke all apart. "Naturally….." Carly mumbled her voice changing now too. "Do you realize how much everything was, where are those slagging Cons, where are they?" Carly snarled her eyes shined bright azure.

"The big one is throwing your mate around like a rag doll." Mikaela said trying to find her scout.

"let's go have some fun, shall we?" Carly said as Mikaela grinned.

Mikaela had gotten a rocket launcher, and aimed it at Shockwave. She whistled at Shockwave, whose one optic watched her.

"Mikaela Banes: very Illogical," Shockwave said.

"Kiss this, you one eyed freak, no one touches my mate," Mikaela snarled as she fired the rocket launcher at Shockwave as he was holding Bumblebee.

She sent another rocket flying into Shockwave taking him out the rest of the way perfectly.

Thunderwing saw Optimus on the ground the one part of his flamed armor damaged and energon leaking from a wound that Thunderwing inflicted on him.

"I will end you, Optimus Prime," Thunderwing snarled as someone fired a cannon at Thunderwing hitting him in his servo. "Who dares to interfere with my plans?" Thunderwing snarled.

Thunderwing turned and his optics met those of the fiery femme who had her cannon out and smoking. "You do not want to mess with me, you reject of a bird or whatever you are. I am in no mood for this, you intruded on out wedding, you hurt my husband to be and I went through way too many dresses and shoes to put up with any crap from some Con with a God complex. So, you will die like a good Con, and Optimus and I will get married and have a sexy honeymoon without any remarks or problems from the peanut galley, is that understood?" she snarled as she fired her cannon once more tearing apart his wings. "Oh look pretty explosions!" Carly said as Optimus was too stunned to say anything now his wife to be was tearing apart their enemy and in all honesty he had to say she looked very hot doing that.

Carly stomped up and her sword came out, she grumbled as she went up to him. "And you, give me your face right now!" Carly snapped.

"Hey that's my line…." Optimus said as she glanced at him with that look. "Okay, it's your line too, my bad," Optimus said as Carly removed Thunderwing's face for him.

"No one messes with my mate…NO ONE and you wanna know why?" she demanded as she headed for Optimus who grabbed her pulling her close.

"Deceptions Inferior, Carly Superior…" Optimus purred as he pulled Carly close into his servos.

"Right you are, Optimus Prime, right you are." Carly said as they kissed passionately.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

They finally were able to get married with the threat of Thunderwing and Shockwave gone the Autobots were able to relax and Optimus was able to concentrate on his wife and a possible family with her now.

A well deserved life of peace now with his wife and friends on their new home…. Earth.

The end…..


End file.
